Fighting
by ixkaii
Summary: " It all began on that night. The night that changed Ino forever. " Read & Find out ! C:
1. Chapter 1

**Haha Hey-yo guis . So umm y'know whenever I start reading more & more fanfics more ideas pop up into my head . That happened when I was reading some ShikaIno Fanfics . I came up with this fanfiction ! :DD Lol , but I never finish my other one ^^; After finishing atleast chapter one of this story ( Or maybe just make it a One-shot ) Then I'll continue my Jyu-oh-sei one ! Ok ? Promise ! And then I'll add chappie 7 to My Bleach fanfic ( If anyone even bothers to review for chappie 6 :P ) OK well enough about me on with the story ! **

**Disclaimer: I oown nothing :D The asian dude owns all o,O **

**Warning: Don't cry please because my scenes might be a bit emotional ;m; then again try not to laugh your asses off at the same time xD ( If you even find it funny ;_; ) Oh and please R&R!**

_**Fighting **_

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_It all began on that night. The night that changed Ino forever. _

_{{ Flashback }}_

_Ino ran , and ran , and ran like she was running in a major marathon. It was a silent night , and her footsteps could be heard as she searched through the empty streets of Konoha. She was looking for a certain someone, a certain boy. Yes , Shikamaru Nara.  
>Ino and Shikamaru were at the young age of 13. Ino just wanted to confess her love to him already , she just couldn't hold it in anymore! She was quite confident that he would accept her , so she smiled. Until…she saw what was happening when she got to the area he was in. All she could see was a bit of dirty-blonde colliding with dark brown like a sea that couldn't be tamed. There the young couple stood , Temari and Shikamaru. To Ino all hope failed when she saw them together. Her eyes started to water , and her heart just dropped. <em>

" _It can't be…. " Ino said in a soft voice. Crystal clear tears ran down her pale cheeks as she stood there speechless. _

' _Drip…..Drip….Drip…. ' Was all you could hear as her tears hit the ground. Ino turned around sadly walking back home. She cried more and more as she got closer to her house. Instead of entering the house through the door ( like a normal person would ) , she climbed up a tree and entered through her room window. But you can't blame her , she was heartbroken after all. That night, Ino swore never to speak in times she did not need to . She decided to strictly never to fall in love ever again. She decided that whenever she sees Shikamaru , she will avoid him. Ino did not want to be herself anymore. She didn't want to be extravagant , Funny , Loud , Bossy , etc. She just felt like a crumpled piece of paper being blown around by the wind never to be picked up , or read ever again. But that same day she decided to avoid Shikamaru , she promised herself to keep fighting. Fighting for __**Him**__._

_{{ End of Flashback }}_

About 4 years passed, and the two were now 17. Temari was still Shikamaru's girlfriend , Naruto was now Hinata's boyfriend , Neji and Tenten were together, and just recently Sasuke **FINALLY** decided to say yes to Sakura, But in the process he indeed did fall in love with her. As for Ino, she and some other unfortunate people on the other teams still remained single. As for Ino, that wasn't a problem. She wasn't desperate , but she was waiting. Waiting for Him.

As always she'd follow the group of couples around , and would lazily look around seeing places that have now become so original to her , because doing this has become more of a daily routine for her. All the couples would constantly separate leaving Ino alone to what bond with Casper? Ino would just walk around maybe stare at the sky for a while, and stop at a few places greeting people that knew her very well. She always went to a certain spot though. That same spot where everything happened. She could still remember the scenery clearly as if it were burned into her memory. She'd sit down in the area that would be the place in which she was crying that night. She'd run her fingertips over the dirt that laid there like a blanket covering the ground , and would imagine feeling her own teardrops. She was then startled by something. Her eyes widened , but not too much noticing Him. Shikamaru.

" Hey Ino. We haven't talked much eh? Been a while. How are you? " He didn't sound like his usual lazy self. He sounded much more… just.. much more.

Ino simply gave him a small smile. " I'm fine could've been better. " She'd get up dusting off her butt.

" Is something wrong Ino? Did something happen? I don't understand this is the first time in 4 years that we've made contact, and you're not the same. " A feeling of Concern filled his voice.

She stared at him for a bit then coughed slightly. " Yeah I know.. nothing's is wrong.. everything is completely fine.. and completely normal. " She avoided his second statement because she didn't want to get to involved , or too immersed in the conversation. Just small talk was all she was aiming for.

" Ino we used to be best friends. What happened to that Snotty , Loud , Extravagant , Some what anooying, Three year old that I met at the park? " He questiond more curious now.

" Oh her…? She grew up.. " And with that she concluded their so called 'small talk' and walked away holding a daisy in her hand humming.

So Much questions started filling Shikamaru's head making him more , and more curious each minute. No in fact , each second.

The couples spent the rest of their day doing their own thing until the clock hit 8:00. Temari's curfew.

" Shikamaru! Hey , I've got to get home! My parents are going to KILL me! I love you! See ya tomorrow! " Temari kissed his cheek.

" I love you too babe! Bye! " Shikamaru smiled.

Ino looked down trying to tell herself that she didn't just hear that. Wasn't she supposed to be used to hearing that by now?

Ino turned around and headed for her home , but then dropped her daisy. She then squatted down and picked up her flower gently standing back up.

" Only you understand my fragile feelings , do you not flower? " She said twirling around the flower by the stem.

Shikamaru then spotted Ino , and yelled out her name.

" Hey Ino! I'll walk ya home! " Ino sweat dropped and tried to walk as fast as she could to her house. Shikamaru ran up to her and put her hand on his back.

" Damn.. " Ino cursed under her breath.

" What's the rush? " Shikamaru asked , but Ino ignored it , and kept on walking.

" Tch. Still troublesome I see… " That statement made Ino smile a bit. She remembered hearing him call her ' Troublesome ' ever since they were children.

They finally reached outside of Ino's house and Shikamaru stopped there. " By Ino. "

Ino nodded slightly then walked forward but was stopped by Shikamaru's grip.

He turned her around , looking serious now.

" Ino. Why are you so silent now? Why aren't you yourself? You used to be so happy so full of joy.. , but how come you changed? You know it saddens me seeing you all gloomy , and sad. It's really giving me , and the others a negative aura. Why can't that little girl come back? "

Ino's body was shaking now. She looked down , and suddenly little wet teardrops hit Shikamaru's arm. He gasped slightly in concern.

" Ino? "

Ino looked up at him showing him those beautiful blue eyes that seemed like the cerulean ocean lied within them.

" Do you really want to know Shikamaru? " Her voice was shaky.

He nodded telling her yes.

" I-its because….all these years…I've been in…." She paused for a moment then inhaled.

" Love.. with you… and I still am.. All these years I had to endure the pain of seeing you love on another woman without showing any sign of hurt.. and sorrow… that's why im giving you guys a negative aura.. because I hold it in so much that my body starts to overflow with it… That night… that one night.. when I was going to confess my love to you.. it seemed you have already found what you wanted.. what you loved… "

Shikamaru's eyes were wide , and he was filled with surprise.

" You mean that night I asked.. Temari out… 4 years ago.. ? "

Ino nodded.

" I was there Shikamaru…. And I was watching… "

" I sensed you there…" He stated clearly.

" T-then tell me Shikamaru! " Her voice was slightly raised.

" Why didn't you stop! Why did you keep on showing her such a form of love if you knew I was there? Was it intentional? Huh? Did you want to hurt me! BAKA! " Ino yanked her arm out of Shikamaru's grip and turned walking away from him , wiping each tear. But he grabbed her again, this time with a stronger grip.

" Wha-! " Ino was silenced by something she would've never imagined making contact with. His lips. Ino was surprised by this. His lips were so soft, and warm. She wanted to savor every bit of it , and she wanted it to last for eternity. He suddenly then broke the kiss , and stared at her. Her cheeks were flustered. " You baka… " She said in a soft yet cute voice.

" Why'd you do that? "

" Ino… I too loved you….. and I still do. But you deserve better than me… So I thought that by being with Temari I was doing you a favor.. , but I guess I was wrong. It was causing you more pain than I could ever imagine. I'm sorry that you had to suffer the whole time.. , but I give you credit. Because you were able to find the courage to maintain a positive attitude.. and you were able to keep your feelings hidden for a while.. Ino I love you so much.. I really do.. , but I don't think I can end my relationship with Temari.. I mean it's been quite a while since we've been together.. I just… I'm not ready to let that go.. "

" Shikamaru.. , but if you truly loved my.. why?... why stay with her?... I've waited for more then 4 years Shikamaru…. I've waited , and waited , and waited… Why can't you love me..? Shikamaru I've known you longer! I've known you ever since we were kids… Is she prettier than me?... is there some sort of potential that she exceeds in , but I don't? Why Shikamaru…. " Her voice was too shaky to speak now. Her body was trembling , the vibrations coming from her body being clearly visible.

" W-why… " Ino finally said in the softest voice. She then ran to the tree she uses to get to her room , and swiftly jumped up kicking off of a branch and landing directly inside of her room closing her windown throwing herself onto her bed leaving Shikamaru outside silent. Wandering around in his thoughts.

" Shikamaru…. You baka… " She cried tears of pain , and held in her sobs.

**A/N: OMG Wow that was so sad ;_; THERE WILL SURELY BE A CHAPPIE 2! :DD SO PLEASE R&R! Lol , A little grammar problems sorry :DD Um constructive criticism is welcome , and flamers are too . C: Don't worry I don't mind the haters. :P Thanks guys! Sayonaraaa!**

**-Kaii **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! It has been a while since I have submitted a story here, no? Well lately I have been reminiscing about my past, and how much fun I had entertaining you guys with my imagination! I have decided now, (3 or 4 years later) that I am going to continue my stories! This being one of them. Please enjoy, my writing skills have evolved a bit but hey nothing is wrong with that! Please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.**

**Warning: May be a bit dramatic and emotional, also may contain some explicit language! Also Characters may be partially if not entirely OOC. **

**Fighting • Chapter Two •**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The events from last night had left Ino extremely shaken, and now even trying to get her out of the house is a task. That bittersweet kiss had left Ino in pieces, she just simply does not know what to do about the situation anymore.

"INO! You must get out of bed hon! I am not sure what happened last night or at whatever time, but please get out of bed, sweetie! You are beginning to worry me!"

Ino's mother had been at it all morning trying to wake her up, and force her to do something productive with her life. Though Ino knew something was up, because her mother **never **usually does such a thing! Ino squinted her eyes, her brows furrowing as she outrageously threw her pillow at her door.

"MOM! I know this is Shikamaru's doings! Stop communicating with the enemy at once! Ugh I feel so betrayed! By my own mother? What life is this!"

Ino shrugged and pouted for a bit as she pulled the blankets and sheets over her head, not wanting to leave her safe haven, also known as her bedroom. Her bed was like a cloud that she could float away on, and meditate with. Her pillow was like a sponge that soaked up her every tear, pain, sorrow, and story. Her blanket was like a wave of heat, bringing comfort to her every limb and her beautiful soul. The walls of her room were like a barrier keeping her safe and protecting her from all of her demons in the world. Ino was content lying in bed, willing to waste her life away and never to confront the one 'pathetic' true love of her life.

_'He is such a stupid idiot..Ugh Shikamaru..You BAKA!' _Ino was stuck in her own head just wanting to forget about all of the past events.

Suddenly something flew into Ino's room. A blossom.

"Huh?" Ino peeked out from beneath her cover, raising a brow at the unexpected blossom flying in.

Soon after, tons of blossoms flew into her room and what phased her was the fact that it was not even in season!

"What the fu-" Ino started before fiercely being interrupted.

"HIYA INO!" Sakura shouted as she flew into Ino's room tumbling onto the ground, before standing herself back up.

"WHAT THE HELL?! SAKURA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ino shouted due to being surprised by one of her dearest friends' appearance.

Ino could tell that her mother was chuckling and smiling up at her from the kitchen below.

"Oooh I'm gonna get her.." Ino sweat dropped and squinted her eyes while furrowing her brows once more.

"Woman, you need to get out of bed! I know you must be upset at your mother, but she and I both already know that this has been going on with you for years! WOMAN UP, Woman!" Sakura shouted as she tore the sheets from Ino's body.

"KYAH!" Ino whimpered as Sakura ripped away her comfort and warmth.

"Ugh, Sakura! You have no idea what i'm going through right now! Especially since you got the man of your dreams!" Ino cried as she heavily pouted crossing her arms.

"Hey! You listen to me babes, I have been fighting for about 2 or 3 years trying to get his stubborn ass to like me, an-" Sakura was interrupted by something that took her off guard.

"He kissed me." Ino said while looking down, idly playing with her long blonde hair.

"HE WHAT?!" Sakura shouted loudly, causing the house to shake slightly.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE HE DID SUCH A THING! I MEAN HE IS DATING TEMARI, AND ONTOP OF THAT HE'S CONFUSING YOU AND-" Sakura had gone on and on about Shikamaru for what had seemed like hours to Ino. Ino simply just sighed and slouched.

"ALRIGHT! I have come up with a plan! You will WIN him over!" Sakura giggled and smirked as she spewed out her plan.

"Um..how?! Would you look at me! I am NOTHING compared to that dirty blonde bimbo." Ino huffed.

"At the MISS KONOHA PAGEANT!" Sakura squealed as she dazed off into a daydream of entering her dearest friend, Ino into the competition.

Ino face palmed.

"Sakura.. you do know that Temari is a two year reigning champ of that pageant right?"

"W-well… There is nothing wrong with trying! Besides what else have you got to lose? And if Shikamaru is too dense to realize that, then maybe ANOTHER guy might see you and be interested!" Sakura countered as she was determined to get Ino's permission.

Ino had to reflect for a while. This was finally her _shot_. Of course after also finding out the truth about Shikamaru's feelings from the night before, it actually hit her. She had a chance to deliver her final blow, and win her prized trophy. **_Him_**.

"Alright…fine. Maybe I'll try it out." Ino said with a slight blush, and a look of uncertainty.

"Great!" Sakura said smirking.

**A/N: Well, that seemed like it turned out quite well? I apologize for the CAPS LOCK galore, just tried to help you guys get a feel of the ambiance. Also, it would be great to get some feedback, constructive criticism, or even some flames for all you haters. ;) Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
